Balada Mahasiswa Gila
by wisecchi
Summary: Jadi mahasiswa itu ga gampang. Banyak banget cobaannya, mulai dari tunggakan uang kos, kelaperan gegara ga punya duit, digangguin penampakan hantu, ampe nyekripsi. Walo kayak gitu, Akatsuki masih tetep semangat kuliah. Beh, ciayo aja dah./warnings inside


Jadi mahasiswa itu ga gampang. Banyak banget cobaannya, mulai dari tunggakan uang kos, kelaperan gegara ga punya duit, digangguin penampakan hantu, ampe nyekripsi. Walo kayak gitu, Akatsuki masih tetep semangat kuliah. Beh, ciayo aja dah.

**.**

**.**

**Balada Mahasiswa/i Gila**

**.**

**.**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AU. OOC. EYD campur. Rus(u)h. Kacau. Dan E6A; Edan, Alay, Abstrak, Autis, Ambigu, dan _Author_ cakep (?).**

**DLDR! _Enjoy_! OvO**

**.**

**.**

Ga semua orang bisa kuliah, itu kata orang-orangan (sawah). Tapi semua orang punya kesempatan buat nyicipin rasanya jadi mahasiswa, minimal nempelin pantatlah ke bangku kampus. Usia muda ampe usia tua bisa kuliah, asal punya fulus aja. Itulah asal muasal didirikannya USU (Universitas Segala Usia) pada tanggal 4 Juni 1952 Sebelum Masehi. Bisa dibayangin berapa tuanya itu gedung, sebelas dua belas sama reruntuhan peninggalan djaman doloe. Fakultas pertama yang didiriin adalah Fakultas Kedokteran pada tanggal 20 Agustus di taun yang sama.

Dan semua tokoh utama kita yang ngerangkap jadi mahasiswa plus simpenan om-om girang ini lagi pada galau. Apa lagi kalo bukan mikirin masa depan yang ga kunjung nampakin kecerahannya. Kesepuluh makhluk campur-campur antara manusia, boneka, hewan, zombie, taneman, ampe kembaran Ohbama lagi ngejogrog di pojokan kantin, nangisin sepucuk kertas yang masing-masing berisi formulir pengajuan judul skripsi yang ditolak berjamaah sama si dosen pembimbing.

Daripada _Readers_ pada ikutan ngegalau gegara ngalamin hal serupa (_Author_ ngelirik temen yang ngaku-ngaku bininya Itachi), mending kita intip _profile_ sepuluh kampret-kampret tadi.

Yang pertama ada Pein, cowok tindikan di sekujur bodi yang banyaknya ngalah-ngalahin baut dan paku payung di kompor gas di kantin kampus. Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran dan Ilmu-ilmu Kesehatan yang salah milih jurusan. Tampangnya suka sok serem, tapi hobinya bikin malu geng yang dia bikin ini, ngintipin ibu kos sebelah mandi. Secara kos dia yang nanganin bukan ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak juga bukan. Dia ngambil jurusan Kedokteran Umum, padahal cita-citanya malah jadi pembunuh bayaran.

Nah, yang kedua ini ada Konan, mantan sekaligus pacarnya Pein. Mahasiswi Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain jurusan Seni Lipat (?) yang sering putus-nyambung sama cowoknya yang hobi ngebokep. Cewek yang cita-citanya ga jauh dari jurusan pilihannya ini jadi satu-satunya cewek di geng yang moralnya bejat itu.

Terus ada Uchiha Itachi, mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik yang cita-citanya jadi _hacker_. Lahir dan gede di keluarga berduit, tapi kalo udah ngumpul sama gengnya, ntuh duit dia selalu raib entah ke mana. Diam-diam pernah naksir Konan, tapi baru-baru ini punya gebetan cewek sekolahan yang jaraknya ga jauh dari kampusnya. Sering dipalak sama temennya, dan rumah dia sering jadi markas ngumpul kalo yang punya kos udah nagih uang kos. Doi ngambil jurusan TI a.k.a. Teknik Informatika.

Ada lagi Kakuzu, MABA alias mahasiswa abadi yang hobinya nunggak uang kuliah, nunggak uang kos, nunggak uang makan di kantin, ampe korupsi duit kas Akatsuki secara dia satu-satunya yang bisa ngitung, temen-temennya pada buta angka (kecuali Itachi). Cowok yang kulitnya gelap (jadi suka disangka Ohbama) ini suka banget malakin Itachi, doi juga yang nyaranin buat ngungsi ke rumah Itachi. Dia lagi stuck di semester keseratus (?) di jurusan Akuntansi.

Ga ketinggalan si Hoshigaki Kisame yang hobi ngayal kejauhan, pengen jadi pemilik seaworld. Doi jadi mahasiswa di Fakultas Perikanan dan Ilmu Kelautan, tapi salah nyentang jurusan pas ngedaftar dulu. Kisame yang temennya Itachi dari jaman Ledi Gagak masi ngenyot sempak ini tampangnya paling ancur di antara Akatsuki. Kuliah di jurusan Peternakan (?) ngebikin otak doi kadang suka jongkok gegara ga bisa bedain yang mana kuda laut sama kuda nil.

Jangan lupain Hidan, mahasiswa Fakultas Agama (Mencurigakan) ini suka banget nyantetin orang yang nyuekin dia. Cita-cita doi mulia banget, jadi Jashin(?). Ga ada yang bisa diceritain dari cowok satu ini, temen-temennya cuma tau kalo Hidan ini jadi korban KDRT bapak tiri terus minggat. Gitu aja.

Ada Deidara yang jadi mahasiswa di Fakultas yang sama kayak Konan, bedanya doi ngambil jurusan Seni Keramik. Cowok yang sering dikira banci ini aslinya punya satu rahasia, mata kirinya belekan makanya doi nyembunyiin mata kirinya pake poni lempar ala pokalis Kenjen Ben. Deidara ini abangnya gebetan Itachi.

Yang kedelapan ada Akasuna Sasori yang bantetnya ngalah-ngalahin balita. Mahasiswa Fakultas Seni Pertunjukan ini suka diraguin identitasnya, secara muka doi muka babi (baca: bebifes) banget. Jurusan Pedalangan dia lakonin 5 tahun terakhir ini. Cita-citanya ga muluk-muluk, neh. Dia pengen bisa sepanggung maenin wayang sama Albert Einstein, ga tau aja dia kalo si Einstein udah ko'it plus beliau kaga maen wayang, beliau maennya rumah-rumahan (?).

Kampus ga bakal rame kalo ga ada Tobi, mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Budaya yang suka ngeberisikin semua sudut kampus dengan tingkah childish-nya. Tobi ngambil jurusan Sastra Jepang (WOOT?), soalnya dia bilang pengen banget jadi pahlawan bertopeng (loh?). Selain bikin pusing Akatsuki, dia juga bikin pusing dosen-dosennya. Dosennya ampe sering diopname setiap ngajar di kelas doi. Dikata kuliah itu sama kayak TK, kali?

Yang terakhir si Zetsu, ngambil jurusan Agronomi di Fakultas Pertanian ini tampangnya juga jauh dari normal. Ada gosip kalo doi ini korban malpraktek, korban KDRT juga, ampe korban uji coba nuklir. Meskipun anggota tubuhnya ga lengkap, doi punya cita-cita mulia yaitu jadi ahli biologi taneman dan berfotosintesis(?).

Sepuluh makhluk serba kekurangan ini ngekos di kos-kosan kumuh punya Orochimaru, Kos Cinta(?), lokasinya tepat di samping USU. Ga ada yang mau ngekos di sana selain mereka, soalnya penampilan rumah kos bertingkat 5 ini mengkhawatirkan banget. Udah bobrok, listrik suka padam tiba-tiba, air juga suka mampet, pokoknya parah dah. Yang bikin tergiur ngekos di sana mah cuma murahnya doang, itu pun masih suka ditunggakin. Ckck. Terus, di sepanjang jalan kenangan yang mepet sama USU sama Kos Cinta, berdiri berjejer kampus-kampus yang masa depan para mahasiswa-mahasiswinya sangat diragukan. Selain ada USU tadi, ada ITB (Institut Tenaga Badak), IPB (Institut Pagar Betis), UI (Universitas Ibu-ibu), UKM (Universitas Kayak Mall), dan UGM (Universitas Goyangan Maut). Menurut gosip, Orochimaru itu alumni UGM. Kakuzu sendiri pindahan dari UI.

Beberapa hari belakangan, mendadak terjadi kegegeran gegara beredarnya gosip hantu di Kos Cinta. Akatsuki yang udah seteres ngelewatin hari-hari nyekripsi makin seteres pas ngedenger kabar burungnya Deidara ini. Belum lagi mikirin bakal ngasi alesan apa lagi buat nunggak yang ketujuh kalinya dan mikirin bakal makan apa besok-besoknya, Akatsuki jadi tambah pusing. Udah kos sering bocor tiap ujan tiba, mandi juga kadang-kadang pula. Mana sebagian anggota Akatsuki lagi katarak gegara ngeliatin huruf melulu di laptop. Pengen bunuh diri rasanya.

Ceritanya gini, nih. Suatu malam, lagi-lagi ujan. Kamar Deidara bocor lagi, jadi doi ngelanjutin ngetik skripsi di ruang tamu di lantai 2. Beberapa jam kemudian listrik mati. Akatsuki pada berhamburan ke ruang tengah, ngumpul bareng Deidara, termasuk Sasori yang biasanya paling males keluar kamar walo sekujur badan basah kena tetesan air ujan. Fyi, kamar Deidara dan Sasori di lantai 5. Deidara laper, doi pamit balik ke kamarnya ngambil cemilan boleh nyolong warung sebelah. Nah, pas mau balik lagi ke lantai 2 dengan sebungkus keripik, Deidara ngeliat Sasori lagi ngejogrog di tangga lantai 4. Doi kira si Sasori juga mau ke lantai 5.

"Ngapain, un? Ada cicak, ye, un?" tanya Deidara. Dia tau banget kalo kos-kosan ini banyak binatangnya.

Sasori ga ngejawab, doi nunduk terus. Dia nungging, munggungin Deidara, cuma rambut merahnya doang yang keliatan.

"Ga usah serius-serius banget, un. Oh, iya, un. Kamar lu banjir, tuh, un. Airnya ampe ngerembes keluar, un." Deidara langsung turun setelah ngasih informasi ke Sasori. Petir bikin dia lari-lari kecil menuju lantai 2. Pas udah nyampe di ruang tamu, doi langsung duduk di sofa. Dan waktu dia ngelirik orang di sampingnya, dia ngejerit ga karuan ampe-ampe Akatsuki lainnya budeg berjamaah. Kupingnya Zetsu ampe bernanah.

"Ngapa seh, lu? Sinting!" maki Hidan, doi lagi maen jelangkung.

Cuma berbekal sebiji lilin di meja, semuanya pada bingung ngeliatin tampang pucat Deidara yang nunjuk-nunjukin Sasori pake jari tengah. Keripik yang udah tergeletak di lantai diembat sama Kisame.

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"_Harakiri_?" tebak Pein ngasal. Deidara geleng-geleng.

"Harakanan?" tebak Kakuzu makin ngasal. Deidara geleng-geleng lagi.

"Hanimun?" tebak Itachi ga nyambung.

Deidara ngejerit, "HANTU, UN!" Doi sembunyi di kolong meja.

Konan maksa Deidara bercerita. Deidara nyeritain tentang Sasori yang dia temuin di tangga lantai 4, terus tentang bau kencing di kamar mandi lantai 3 (?).

"Sasori-_senpai_ dari tadi di sini ga ke mana-mana, loh," pungkas Tobi.

Deidara pingsan.

**###**

Semenjak itu, anggota Akatsuki lainnya jadi sering ngeliat penampakan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti Itachi yang ngintipin Konan mandi di kamar mandi lantai 2, padahal Konan yang asli lagi ngejar-ngejar dosen pembimbing di kampus. Atau kayak kasus Hidan yang berantem sama Kisame di dapur, padahal Kisame yang asli lagi diopname di rumah sakit gegara minum air got. Gara-gara itu, stamina Akatsuki pada _drop_. Mereka jadi suka was-was gitu tiap hari kalo lagi di kos, alhasil skripsi mereka jadi lelet. Padahal _deadline_ sidang tinggal 2 bulan lagi, tapi mereka udah keburu tepar duluan gegara digangguin penampakan hantu yang ga kenal siang dan malam.

Jengah, Akatsuki nyambangin Orochimaru yang kamarnya di lantai 1. Awalnya Zetsu nyaranin ke dukun aja, tapi Hidan ga setuju. Selain ngabisin duit, bisa-bisa ending-nya mirip pelem-pelem horor Indonesia pula yang dan bisa-bisa mereka gagal sidang skripsi.

"Namanya Gembel," kata Orochimaru.

Akatsuki kompak ngomong '_Namanya ga elit banget_' dalam hati.

"Mahasiswi di kampus kalian yang mati bunuh diri di sini, dulu sekali. Dia jurusan Seni Peran kalo ga salah, suka ngayal jadi bininya Bret Pit. Jadi pas Bret Pit jadian sama Enjelina Sondak(?), dia galau. Gitu," jelas Orochimaru.

_Pantes aja ntuh hantu suka nyamar jadi mereka_, pikir Akatsuki barengan.

Sejak identitas si hantu terungkap, Akatsuki ga keder lagi tiap ngadepin penampakan. Bahkan entah sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab sama si hantu. Terutama si Kisame yang ngerasa mirip Bret Pit, doi jadi hobi banget nungguin Gembel muncul trus ngajakin nge-_date_.

Ga beres.

**###**

Lain lagi ceritanya di suatu hari, waktu itu lagi panas-panasnya. Udah gitu lagi tanggal tua pula. Dompet udah cekak, mana bolong gegara digigitin rayap. Akatsuki pada kelaperan. Itachi pengen nelponin bokapnya minta ditransferin uang jajan, tapi ga ada pulsa. Lagi asik-asiknya ngadem di ruang tamu sambil ngenyotin jempol masing-masing, Orochimaru datang nagih uang kos. Akatsuki pucat, mereka udah nunggak beberapa bulan. Si Kakuzu paling parah, nunggaknya udah dari jamannya Pak Tarno masih suka nemplok di punggung orang.

Pas Orochimaru udah pergi abis nagih (yang pada alesan ntar malem aja bayarnya), Akatsuki langsung ngepak-ngepak barang, di antaranya; baju, alat mandi, bahan skripsi, laptop seken, plus sempak-sempak ke dalam kantung plastik dan ngabur ke kediaman Uchiha. Naik taksi pun udah desak-desakn, bayangin aja kayak sepuluh kue mochi dijejalin ke lubang idung, ampe ada yang di atas kap taksi juga dipangku sama supirnya (?), bayarnya juga masih ngutang sama adeknya Itachi.

Akatsuki pada nginap di rumah Itachi semingguan, ngebikin resah tetangga sama bokapnya Itachi. Selain rusuh, juga suka ngegodain Sasuke—adeknya Itachi. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hidan yang agak kelainan, pengennya nyiumin Sasuke mulu.

Kalo udah pada protes, Itachi langsung ngebelain TTM-nya (Teman Tapi Majikan). Kelamaan gabung di geng terkutuk itu bikin otak jeniusnya sengklek dan idiot seketika. Lebih milih temen daripada adek kandung pula, dasar durhaka. Kalo udah semingguan nginap, mereka langsung diusir sama Sasuke. Itachi yang dikasih duit langsung dipalak sama Kakuzu. Sisanya dipake buat makan-makan. Dan pas balik ke Kos Cinta, dompet Itachi cekak lagi. Gitu terus siklusnya, Itachi ga pernah bisa kaya (kalo kaya monyet mungkin, sih).

Parah.

**###**

Ngomongin skripsi, pasti ga jauh-jauh dari judul dan dosen pembimbing.

Ga ada hal baik yang nempel sama Akatsuki, selalu yang jelek mulu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, formulir pengajuan judul skripsi mereka ditolak berjamaah. Jangan-jangan dosen pembimbing mereka sengaja nolak judul skripsi secara kompakan? Ato... emang judul skripsi mereka yang nyeleneh. Mari kita intip formulir-formulir yang berserakan di meja kantin itu.

Punya Kakuzu judulnya "Pendapatan Bagi Diri Sendiri dan Perlakuan Akuntansinya pada Bank". Judul yang agak egois, ye? Liat judulnya Pein, "Dampak Pierching dan Tato pada Payudara". Astaga, otak bokepnya kebawa ampe ke judul skripsi. Kalo "Seni Melipat Manusia Menjadi Kertas Pembungkus Belacan" pasti punyanya Konan. "Kualifikasi untuk Mendalami Aliran Jashin", ga salah lagi ini punyanya Hidan.

Liat punya Itachi, "Aplikasi SMS Sedot Pulsa; 'Mama Minta Pulsa, Mama Lagi Dikenyot Polisi'". Ga jauh nyelenehnya, ada punya Kisame yang judulnya "Analisis Perkembangan Ikan Hiu Menjadi Cowok Ganteng". Ga jauh-jauh dari 'kegantengan', mari kita tengok punyanya Sasori. "Peningkatan Keterampilan Bercerita oleh Cowok Ganteng" jadi judul pilihannya. Ckck. Punya Deidara adalah "Seni adalah Ledakan, Pecahkan Keramik Sebanyak Mungkin". Kalo "Analisis Struktur Kalimat pada Komik dan Buku Bergambar" ini punya si Tobi. Yang terakhir punya si Zetsu, "Analisa Siklus Cinta Bunga Bangke terhadap Venus Flytrap" tertulis di formulirnya.

Dari sepuluh judul tadi, bisa disimpulin kalo emang udah takdir mereka jadi MABA buat nemenin Kakuzu di USU.

**###**

Pein keki setengah mampus, lebih keki dari waktu dia ga tau makhluk mana yang eek ga disiram di kamar mandi kos. Kakuzu lagi, gondoknya ngelebihin nenek-nenek yang sakit urat abis ngebrikdens. Dia udah bela-belain jadi simpanan om-om girang buat ngumpulin uang kuliah, tapi kampus tega bener sama dia. Gitu juga sama yang lainnya. Mereka mutusin buat ngedemo langsung ke kantor rektor, kalo perlu sekalian ke rumahnya yang punya USU. Mau dibakar, gitu. Demo dimulai dengan ngacak-ngacak dagangan di kantin. Semua gorengan mereka makan tanpa ngebayar, pas mau ninggalin kantin mereka disambit pake taplak bekas lap ingusnya anak yang punya kantin.

.

.

Mereka nyiapin spanduk gede bertuliskan "TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!", "TURUNKAN ROK MPOK TSUNADE!", sama "KAMI JUGA INGIN LULUS!". Spanduk yang terakhir bener, tuh. Asal tau aja, ini spanduk bikinnya dari seprai kasurnya Akatsuki. Semua kompakan nyumbang sepertiga dari ukuran 1 kali 2 meter—kecuali Sasori dan Itachi yang kudu dipaksa. Selama sebulan mereka berorasi di depan kantor rektor, di depan rumah direktur USU, di depan kantin, ampe di jalan raya. Terakhir Kisame diopname lagi gegara keserempet truk gandeng, disundul motor, dicipok traktor, dan nyungsep ke got. Disinyalir si Kisame ga bakalan ikut sidang skripsi, itu pun kalo demo mereka berhasil.

Dengan kerja keras berlebihan, petinggi USU pun mikir keras buat ngabulin permintaan Akatsuki. Daripada ntuh sepuluh makhluk bikin keributan mulu, mending dikabulin aja. Soalnya lebih banyak ruginya kalo Akatsuki demo, anjing salah satu mahasiswa ampe nunda beranak gegara masih syok ngeliat demo Akatsuki. Akhirnya didatangkan sebiji dosen ganteng buat ngebantuin mereka ngoreksi judul skripsi.

Ini, nih, judul yang akhirnya disetujuin sama dosen pembimbing Akatsuki; Pendapatan Bagi Hasil dan Perlakuan Akuntansi pada Bank, Dampak Penindikan dan Tato pada Kulit Tubuh yang Sensitif, Rancang Bangun Animasi Seni Melipat Kertas Jepang, Kualifikasi Aliran Sesat Menurut Hukum Pidana Negara Hi, Pembangkit Teka-teki Silang dan Algoritma _Backtracking_, Analisis Agribisnis Ikan Hiu di Kirigakure, Seni Kerajinan Keramik serta Pengembangannya di Negara Hi, Peningkatan Keterampilan Bercerita Menggunakan Media Boneka, Keutuhan Struktur Wacana Opini dalam Media Massa Cetak, dan Analisa Strategi Pengembangan Agroindustri.

Judul yang ga kreatif, batin Akatsuki. Tapi mau ga mau terpaksa mereka pake juga itu judul kalo mau ikut sidang skripsi.

Skripsi yang udah kelar dicetak langsung dijilid. Akatsuki kembali kocar-kacir buat mintain tanda-tangan para dosen pembimbing dan ketua Fakultas. Seminggu sebelum sidang akhirnya semua kelar. Mereka juga udah nyiapin segala keperluan sidang nanti, yaitu busana dan sepatu. Biasanya mah Akatsuki cuma pake singlet sama celana pendek dan sendal jepit doang tiap harinya—Konan pake kaos oblong. Mereka udah nyiapin jas, celana itam panjang dan rok itam, sama sepatu hitam. Ga lupa dasi sutra (cailah). Ngebayangin Akatsuki pake yang formal-formal, Orochimaru pengen muntah berlian rasanya.

Lumayan, tuh, buat biaya perbaiki kos.

**###**

Akhirnya hari sidang skripsi datang juga. Karena mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya ga banyak, semua Fakultas dijadwalkan sidang di hari yang sama. Yang ngebedain palingan dosen yang menguji. Akatsuki dan yang lainnya pada duduk berjamaah di lapangan—Kisame beda lagi, khusus buat dia disediain tandu—udah yang kayak jaman ospek aja. Semua pada deg-degan nungguin giliran. Dan setiap seorang demi seorang dipanggil, nyali Akatsuki makin ciut. Rasanya yang dipelajari selama ini tiba-tiba nguap gitu aja.

Jadi jangan heran pas Akatsuki udah keluar dari ruang sidang dengan tampang ngenes, pucat, nangis kejer, ngompol, ampe ada yang beol di celana. Semuanya berkumpul dan mewek berjamaah. Hidan ampe udah ngunyah kemenyan saking takut ga lolos sidang.

Dua jam kemudian, papan pengumuman dikerubungi sama mahasiswa/i termasuk Akatsuki. Mereka desak-desakan sama mahasiswa/i lain buat nelusurin nama mereka di situ. Itachi nyerah, ga ikutan, soalnya katarak doi udah makin parah. Deidara juga nyerah, rambut doi kejambak-jambak. Kisame kaga ikutan, badan doi masi rusak gegara kecelakaan pas demo. Konan ikut-ikutan nyerah, doi ga tahan sama bau ketek yang menguar dari makhluk-makhluk jahanam yang ngangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Alhasil Akatsuki ngutus Kakuzu buat ngeliatin ntuh pengumuman setelah pada patungan buat ngebayar Kakuzu yang sempat ngambek gegara cadar doi dijadiin lap kaki sama mahasiswa/i lainnya.

Akatsuki _minus_ Kakuzu H2C, harap-harap cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian Kakuzu balik, tampangnya udah yang kayak korban perang dunia aja, ampe ga bisa dikenalin kecuali kulit gelapnya. Kakuzu mewek, idungnya ingusan.

"Ga lolos! Huaaaaa!"

Akatsuki pingsan berjamaah.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Kos Cinta mendadak sepi. Denger-denger Orochimaru udah ngabur dari tempat itu gegara ga tahan digangguin sama setan yang jumlahnya bertambah. Bahkan Akatsuki pun udah ga ada di dunia ini lagi.

Loh?

Akatsuki pada bunuh diri berjamaah. Kecewa ga lolos sidang ngebikin mereka nemenin Gembel gentayangan di rumah kos sekarang. Padahal nyekripsi itu ga gampang, susah-payah nyari bahan, ampe phobia laptop pun jadi penyakit. Plus ngejar-ngejar dosen pembimbing ngebikin betisnya Akatsuki jadi makin kekar. Ya, sudahlah. Udah keburu ko'it, seenggaknya Akatsuki bisa balas dendam dengan ngegentayangin para dosen. Kalo Kisame jadi makin asik pacaran aja, tuh.

Pesan moral: Jadi orang jangan gembel (?). (Gembel: Ada yang manggil gua?)

**~Owari~**

**PING**!

Seluruh konten _fic_ ini adalah kisah nyata (selain _ending_ tentunya) yang didramatisasi yang biasanya terjadi di kos-kosan gue. Termasuk di dalamnya: nunggak uang kos, ga makan, dihantuin setan, atap bocor, listrik padam seenak jidat, air mampet, ampe masalah nyekripsi. OAO

_Fic_ ini hanyalah untuk hiburan semata, universitas dan institut terkait hanya sekadar lelucon saja. Damai, Broh! *angkat jari tengah(?)*

ps. Semua judul skripsi yang 'benar' di dalam _fic_ ini hasil menjelajah mbah **Google**, bagi yang ngerasa ga asing dengan judulnya (mana tau yang punya) dimohon jangan melaporkan ane dengan tuduhan pencurian judul skripsi, loh. _It_'_s so_ kampret, _you know_ (slogan Bang Silit Susanto (?)).


End file.
